Squirm for Your Lord
by Navy.Muse
Summary: Voldemort is a psychopathic, mass murderer with a thirst for blood and desire for teenage girls, especially redheads. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are normal muggle schoolkids. Will good or evil win this round?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. Though this story is a bit different to what J.K. Rowling would have in mind.**

* * *

><p>He smiled down at his victim, eyes black as night and just as unforgiving.<p>

"Please," the girl whispered, eyes and nose streaming. "Please, I, I'll do anything."

His knife traced a line over her neck. She whimpered as a trickle of blood escaped. He chuckled darkly. "You can't do anything, but squirm for your lord."

"Squirm?"

"Yes. Show me your pain because Voldemort wants to hear you cry!"

He lifted the knife.

She barely had time to scream.

* * *

><p>Ginny shot up in bed, trembling and sweaty.<p>

The nightmare woke her up, that terrifying nightmare. It was always the same, the crazed man stabbing the teenage girl. She hated it and every night it would plague her sleep because of the stories in the paper.

_Stop it, you're being stupid_, she thought to herself, shaking her red mane out. She concentrated on making her breathing even and slow.

_Nothing will happen to you. You're safe._

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ginny, are you ok?"<p>

"Yes."

"You look a bit tired."

"I'm fine."

As they drove to school Ron watched his sister, worrying about her odd behaviour. Purple bags were beginning to set around her brown eyes and lately she was unusually quiet.

"Was it that dream again?" he asked.

"Piss off."

"But weren't they, you know, getting better?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

He shut up but kept his eye on her, deciding Hermione might be a better person for talking to Ginny.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, can I speak to you for a minute?"<p>

"Oh Ron, hi. Hang on a minute, I've just go to finish this sentence."

Ron waited patiently for her to finish, her sentence being a paragraph long, and opened his mouth to speak when her pen was finally placed down. "Could you—"

"Hi, guys," Hermione interrupted cheerfully, waving towards the door. Ginny and Harry walked in together, both with grim expressions clouding their faces. Hermione's smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

"Did you hear the news this morning?" Harry asked. Ginny pulled out the nearest chair and sat down. Her face was paler than that morning.

"No, why?"

"Apparently there was another murder."

Hermione gasped sharply and Ron's insides turned over.

"They reckon it's the same guy as last time. Similar wounds and all. Also they said she was taken not too far from here."

"That's awful," Hermione murmured, gripping Ron's hand. They looked down and saw the clasp, then met each other's eyes. Ron's ears grew red and Hermione snatched her hands back to her own lap.

Malfoy listened to the conversation from a nearby table. "Ooh, watch out. Any of you could be next."

"Shut up," called Ron and Harry simultaneously. Malfoy made a face then went back to ignoring them. Ron realised Ginny had her head in her hands.

"Are you okay? Ginny?"

"Bloody hell, Ron, stop being such a worry wart." Ginny picked up her stuff and stalked out of the room. The remaining three exchanges confused glances.

"Is there something going on with her?" asked Harry, watching her go.

"I dunno. Can you talk to her sometime, Hermione?"

She nodded and gave Ron a hopeful look, one he couldn't return.

* * *

><p>At lunch Ron was hunched over in his old car as Harry waited on the sidewalk.<p>

"Mate, I know it's somewhere in here. I didn't even take it out."

"Then why did I let you borrow it if you didn't read it?" Harry sighed.

"I considered reading it. Didn't get round to it though."

Hermione and Ginny joined them, standing alongside Harry. He gave them a smile, glad to see Ginny was looking a bit better.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good now."

"Bloody hell! Look over there!" Ron broke them off, jumping out off the seat and up next to them. He pointed to where a circle of animated guys stood around a smaller group who battled in the middle. All fists were flying and blood was being drawn. Ron itched to show them what he was made of and inched forwards.

"Guys," Hermione and Ginny scoffed together, but still they watched fight, almost as interested as the Harry and Ron.

Because of their diverted attention, no one saw the maroon van stop on the quiet street, just next to where they were. No one saw the back doors open and two masked people in black slide out. And no one noticed the two stealthily creep forwards behind the four teenagers. No one expected anything.

Ginny shrieked in surprise as rough hands grabbed her from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello.<br>Sorry I know it was a bit short but please review if you could. I would like to know if I should continue this story, and constructive criticism would be nice as well. Thanks :) **


	2. The Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

><p>Ginny kicked and hit and screamed at the person as they pulled towards the van. Ron was the first to react, steaming forwards. He ran to Ginny, but the other masked one shoved him sprawling to ground. Harry was close behind, landing a punch on the free one. It wasn't fazed, thumping Harry in the gut. Ron flew to feet and charged again. He latched on to Ginny and tried to drag her free. Something hard hit his nose. He let go, he fell. Ginny was tossed into the van, still fighting for her life. One guy jumped in after her. He pounded and she stopped fighting. Harry surged as the second put a foot in the van. He rammed it aside and jumped in. A fist slammed the side of his head. Harry hit the wall, dazed. The other got in, the doors shut. Ron pounded at the back, watching the van move off. He raced to his car and opened the door.<p>

"Ron..." Hermione was still frozen.

"Get in!"

He turned the key and moved into gear. Last minute she hurriedly climbed in as Ron accelerated away.

The van was only fifty metres in front. He pressed hard to match the speed."Come on... Come on!" The speedometer crept above sixty, then seventy.

"Ron..."

"Shut up, Hermione! That's my sister!"

"But your speed..."

"I don't care! They've got Ginny!"

* * *

><p>Bellatrix laughed from her front seat, shaking her manic black hair side to side as the doors shut. "Ha ha!" she sang, putting the van into gear and driving off. Something hit the back door and she jumped, and then laughed again. "You can't get in here!"<p>

"Shut it!" her master shouted from the compartment behind.

"Sorry, my lord!"But she continued to sing, only quietly. "He's got you. He's got you. You're going to die. Ha, ha."

As Bellatrix zoomed round a bend she saw the car following. "Fuck! There after us!"

"Then drive faster, you stupid bitch!" He slapped the wall between them. She jumped again and pressed down the accelerator, grinning wildly as a car swerved to miss them.

* * *

><p>Ron swore as the van sped faster, his car groaning to keep up.<p>

"Ron! That's way too fast!"

"I already told you to shut up!"

As they went round a bend the tyres squealed noisily and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, holding onto the door. In her other hand was her phone. She tried to call the police, but it flew out of her grasp as Ron swerved.

"Where'd it go?" She frisked the floor and came up with it.

"What are you doing?" yelled Ron.

"Trying to call the police! I can't though!" she cried back just as she dropped it again.

"Try harder!"

"I can't, thou—Ron! Have you seen your face?" She gasped, staring, shocked. He shook his head, and that's when he tasted the blood in his mouth and felt the warm, sticky liquid on his chin.

"Your nose. Does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, now call the police!"

* * *

><p>Inside the van harry opened his eyes. It was dark, and the cold floor he lay on shook noisily. Something tickled his face. It felt like hair and Harry smelt it. He knew who it was instantly; he'd know that scent anywhere.<p>

"Ginny," he murmured.

She didn't answer. He tried her name again, a bit louder. "Ginny."

"Stop talking."

It came from next to and above Harry. The voice was quiet, but sharp, and raspy like from an old man. Harry shivered.

"Wormtail, tie them up."

"Yes, my lord." His voice was squeaky and breathless. A hand grabbed Harry and turned him onto his back. He kicked out, but got nothing. A cold sliver was placed on his neck.

"Don't move. Don't fight back. If you do, you die."

"Won't I die anyway?"

The blade was pressed down harder. "Yes, but I will make it much more painful for you, and for your pretty, little friend. Do you want to make her suffer more?"

"You sick bastard!"

Harry heard the man shift and felt his hot breath on his forehead. "Just keep talking if you want to see her tortured."

He bit his tongue, staying silent as his wrists were awkwardly tied and Ginny's were too. But he was forming a plan, a plan which would get them out of there. Or at least Ginny.

* * *

><p>"Have you got through to them yet?"<p>

Hermione pressed her keypad impatiently, getting more and more frustrated, tears forming. "No, I think there's something wrong with my phone. It might be broken."

"Broken! Shit! Where'd they go?"

He turned onto a main road, tens of cars surrounding them. None of the vehicles were the maroon van. Ron looked everywhere, Hermione helped. "There, I think! No, that's not a van. Sorry. Um... There? Yes, Ron, over there turning right!"

His view latched onto it and he chased it down, taking the corner at a breakneck speed. Hermione snivelled and didn't bother to wipe away the tears. "Can I use your phone?"

"Just a sec—" He took a quick left then hopped round to the right over a round-a-bout. "Yeah, can you get it? It's in my pocket."

She drove her hand into his side pocket, but it was empty. "Ron, it's not in here."

"Might be in the right."

He looked down and took a hand off the steering wheel. A horn blew. He looked up. They were on the right side of the road.

A massive road-train was heading right towards them.

It was close and getting closer fast.

Ron was paralysed in shock. He couldn't move.

It was almost upon them.

It was going to hit them—

Hermione snatched the wheel and pulled it down. The car veered just in time. The air from the truck blew over Ron's face. It woke him up and he corrected the car, its back wheels skidding violently. He straightened it back to the lane and let out a deep breath, then turned down another street.

"Thanks." His mutter was gruff and quiet. Hermione's breathing was short and quick. Her hands shook and her face had turned an ugly shade of green.

"No worries."

* * *

><p>"Master, I think we lost them!"<p>

Bellatrix's call was ecstatic and she slowed down, moving through the quiet lane, then turned into what seemed an abandoned lot. She weaved through old sheds and warehouses, found the right one, and parked deep inside.

Wormtail opened the doors and stepped outside. Bellatrix shot in, gleeful. She held two black bands and stroked Ginny's terrified face.

"Don't worry, my sweetie. Now the real fun begins."

* * *

><p>Ron searched wildly, but the van was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Fuck!" Ron screamed, hitting the steering wheel. "Where is it? Hermione, where did they go?"

"I don't know! It must be down here. I didn't see them anywhere else."

Ron drove down the street, much slower than before. Empty, creepy buildings dotted the landscape, as well as large, looming sheds. An environment of concrete and metal. Hermione shivered.

"I can't see anything. Can you."

She looked everywhere but still she had no clue. They were completely lost and now the van had gotten away. She stared at Ron and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. We lost them."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. Just like before reviews would be handy. Thanks to the kind person who gave me a nice one last time. <strong>

** :D  
><strong>


	3. The Loss

**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, and I am not her**

* * *

><p>Wormtail held Harry facedown on the floor of the van while Bellatrix sat on Ginny beside them, roughly tying her wrists with cord. She violently pulled it tight and Ginny gasped into the cold metal.<p>

"Don't you hurt her!" Harry yelled, struggling to lash out. Something hard hit him over the head.

"Shut up! We didn't mean to take you so we don't care what happens to you. Keep your mouth shut if you want the limited time you have left to be painless."

"Hush, Bellatrix. I don't think it's wise to say something like that to our guests. After all, we don't want to give them false hope, do we?" An icy shiver crept its way down Harry's spine as cold fingers brushed over his neck.

"You're right, My Lord. Sorry, My Lord. How silly of me. Wouldn't want to be as cruel as that. Ha!" She grinned, forcing a strip of material into Ginny's mouth and securing it. "Now, it's time for Mr Hero's turn."

The older man was close to Harry's ear as he murmured, "try anything, Boy, and you know what will happen to you." Harry lied still while he was bound and gagged. His arms were then grabbed and he was dragged upright. He and Ginny were pulled out the van into the dark cave-like room, stumbling nervously. Torchlight suddenly blazed in his face, held by the rat-like man.

"Lets take a good look at you, shall we?" The man stepped out in front of them, inspecting Harry closely. "Interesting. A bright young man like yourself risking his life by trying to save a girl. Must be _love_." His lip curled upwards. "And what a fascinating scar you've got there." His fingers went to trace the bolt, but Harry flinched away.

"Hmm. Isn't it wonderful being able to terrify? Must be awful being terrified. Anyway, excuse me while I move onto the good stuff."

The light moved off Harry's face and he finally could take a good look at his kidnapper. The man was pale, thin and there was something wrong with his face. His nose wasn't right.

"Hello, my dear. Yes, we have struck gold here. Lucky me."

Light shone onto Ginny's face and she was temporarily blinded, blinking furiously, petrified of not being able to see. Her eyes adjusted and she saw him staring her up and down, licking his lips with his eyes. She stared back defiantly, fists clenched and face rigidly expressionless.

"Such a tough little thing. But so pretty. So very pretty. Shame. Such a waste." Ginny held her breath when his hand stroked down her cheek. Harry shook angrily and fought against his attackers, but with no luck. The man watched him out the corner of his eye.

"I was right before. You do love her and you can't stand to see her hurt. Wouldn't it just be awful if you had to watch her die?"

Harry let out a growl. A flicker of panic crossed Ginny's face. The man chuckled. "Or if she had to watch you die. I bet she loves you just as much as you love her."

Harry's eyes met Ginny's. They had never properly thought about it before, though it was obvious now. "Enough chitchat! Wormtail, Bellatrix, grab them and follow after me. I have a surprise planned for you two lovebirds." His hand reached out and hovered eagerly above Ginny's neck. "And I promise I will love it!"

* * *

><p>Ron stomped on the brake, pulling up on the road side. He flew out the side door and paced around erratically. Hermione followed out, but slower. "Is it safe to be out here?"<p>

"Are you sure you didn't see where they went?" he cut off. "They must be somewhere round here. If we just search around for a bit…"

"Ron, I think you should try to calm down."

"It seems pretty empty in this place. If we listen really hard maybe we'll hear something." Ron stopped and looked off into the distance, concentrating.

"Maybe it'll be best if we-" she began.

"Shut up, Hermione, we need to be able to hear."

"You should clean your face up at least."

"Did you hear what I said, Hermione? Just be quiet."  
>"Ro-"<p>

"It's my sister! My baby sister! Who Mum always told me to take care of! I haven't taken care of her so I need to make it right, okay? We have to find Ginny! If we don't do this quickly, if we take too long… We have to save her now!" Ron's face squished in anguish and his chest heaved. All was silent for a moment.

"It's Harry too," said Hermione. "It's both of them."

"Yes, I know."

"And they're my friends too. I care about them too. Stop thinking you're the only one who's lost a friend here. And I know we haven't got much time." Hermione's voice cracked and the tears began to well up again inside. She composed herself. "We need to think about this logically."

"Right. How do we do that?"

"Wipe your face, and then let's go back to the car. Even if we do find them we could get killed ourselves."

Ron wiped his face on his shirt, to Hermione's disgust, and they marched quickly back to the car. "Police station, I think." Hermione grabbed her phone and tried to put a number in. Ron turned the keys in the ignition. The engine didn't start. He tried again, and still nothing. Again, and again, and again. Yet still it wouldn't turn on. Ron slammed his fist onto the door.

"FUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Sorry everyone, but it's been ages. This is just a short one, but there will be more coming very very soon. I promise. Hope this is sufficient till then.<strong>


	4. The Hand

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>The pale 'Lord' led the way, gliding like a ghost in front of the others through the dark cavern-like space. Bellatrix held Ginny from behind and Harry, who was bringing up the rear with Wormtail, could see how Ginny was trying not to flinch as Bellatrix's claws dug into her wrists.<p>

The Lord stopped suddenly and turned to gesture towards Wormtail. "Would you do the honours?"

Wormtail let go of Harry and toddled off towards his lord. Harry thought about running and fighting, but then he saw the knife in Bellatrix's hand and the look on Ginny's face, and decided to comply.

Wormtail crouched close to the grey floor, feeling for something with his hands. Harry couldn't figure out what he was doing, until he noticed the faintest outline square set in the ground, barely visible if you weren't looking for it. Wormtail found what he was searching for, placing his hands into some sort of groove in the hard concrete. He then pulled up with legs, back and arms, straining every muscle to heave the slab upwards. Eventually it started to shift, and the grate grumbled as it was pulled up and over to the side. It left a hole almost a metre squared.

The Lord smirked and slithered around to where Wormtail wheezed and panted. "Out of the way," he ordered softly, sweeping Wormtail off to the side and stepping down into the hole. He quickly became more encompassed by the black and stopped low to avoid his new ceiling.

Bellatrix shoved Ginny forwards and she stumbled, almost falling into the depths dark.

"Careful, you pretty thing," she said in sarcastic sincerity. "Don't want to hurt yourself." She shoved her again, but this time Ginny was prepared and kept her footing.

Harry watched them go down, and as Ginny tried to duck to avoid being hit, Bellatrix grabbed her long hair and pulled it up so Ginny's forehead collided with the solid grey. Harry tried to shout at her but it came out all muffled. Bellatrix merely chuckled and began to sing cheerfully about death and blood.

"Come on," Wormtail whistled from behind Harry, finally getting his breath back, "It's your turn to go into the cave."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron sat wordlessly in the car for one long minute, neither of them willing to breaking the silence. They thought about how shit everything that was happening was, what would be likely to happen to Ginny and Harry, and to them, and to what they could do to save their closest friends.<p>

Both of them drew up blanks for the last one.

Their situation was hopeless. The car would not turn on, Hermione's phone was unwilling to work and Ron's was nowhere to be seen. They were screwed.

Hermione finally said something, hating the tension. "So... the car won't start?"

Ron simply turned his head and gave her a look. _Obviously_.

"And my phone won't work. _And_ we can't find yours. Do you know how to fix cars?"

Ron shook his head, grimacing. "Barely. Dad tried to teach me some stuff but he was awful at it himself. Ginny and I had this joke about it." He tried to smile, but it broke and his chin crinkled instead. Hermione could see he was trying hard to keep himself from crying, so she hurriedly tried to talk about something else.

"So we're stuck here and unable to contact people, that's not _so_ bad. There's still something we can do, I'm sure. We just have to think of it. So, let's get our thinking caps on and make a plan."

Ron gave her another one of his looks. Hermione frowned defensively. "I'm just trying to help. Have you got any ideas?"

"Well, we could try walking back the way we came and find a house so we could call the police from there."

Hermione nodded at first, but then shook her head. "I don't know if that would work. The last houses we past were miles away and that would tale ages to walk to."

"We run then." Ron was eager and went to open his door.

Hermione placed a hand on his arm, stopping him. "I don't think we can run that far. And besides," her voice dropped to a murmur, "those houses we did pass were quite... dilapidated."

"Huh?"

"Dilapidated. You know, run-down, dirty, unkempt."

"Omigod, Hermione."

"What?"

"This is not the time to prejudice about people. Even if they don't take proper care of their house. They are probably really nice people."

"You don't know that, Ron," she spoke, wide-eyed, "They could be just as evil and seedy as the kidnappers, if their house-fronts are anything to go by. If we went to a house we would have to find someone we could trust, who wouldn't hurt us. I'm getting a bad vibe around these neighbourhoods."

"Fine." Ron gave in. "What's your plan, then."

"Um, I don't have one."

"Great."

* * *

><p>Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, eyes accustoming to the darkness. It was almost black, apart from the torches the Lord and Bellatrix held. The blue light shone onto the walls and floors, lighting up the concrete and stone hallways and ceiling.<p>

"This way." He led them through one of the several corridors. The air was chilly but damp, and there was a strange aroma drifting through. It was musty, but there was a strange tang added to it, sort of like when Harry accidentally left that raw beef in the cupboard for a week. The stench had become unbearable.

They all came into a small room which had a large glass tank on one side. The Lord stepped forward and held his arm out, presenting it to his guests. "I'd like you to meet my pride, my pet, my beauty." He flicked a switch and lights above the tank glimmered on, showering the room with a cold light.

Harry peered in, squinting to figure it out. He saw plants and rocks and something else. He didn't realised what it was until he saw the insides were moving, slowly sliding and slithering over its smooth, sleek belly. Harry gulped. The Lord grinned.

"Don't be afraid. Please. It won't help you to be scared. After all, one day you are going to be feeding her."

Ginny suddenly screamed through her gag, flailing and kicking while staring at something within the tank. Harry followed her gaze. A white thing sat on a rock. He could barely get a good look at it before the snake swallowed it whole. But there was another one, lying next to the first.

"Nagini only eats special food. She's very picky about where I get her food from."

It was the size of Harry's hand and as white as pale skin.

It had five fingers.

The snake gobbled it up like the first. Its beady gaze settled on Harry, the same gaze which the Lord looked at him with.

"Yes, one day you will be feeding Nagini too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**

**Sorry, I haven't written in ages so I just really wanted to write this down and get it out there as soon as possible. Thankyou to any people who have been waiting for my next update.**

**Cheers,**


	5. Ginny's Plan

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling has the rights to Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>"<em>One day you will be feeding Nagini too."<em>

The words went round and round in Harry's head. And the sight of those hands calmly lying at the bottom of that tank! God knows what else may have been in there. It made him feel queasy, but he gritted his teeth and willed himself not to be sick. He couldn't afford to be sick.

After seeing the snake he and Ginny were taking further into the maze and through to a small, dirty room. They were shut in there, chained to a metal bolt on the floor and handcuffed behind their back. Their gags were not removed. The stone floor was damp and the cold wet soaked its way through Harry's pants.

"Harry."

He jerked up his head. Ginny was sitting right next to him, although they hadn't tried communicating till then. The lighting in the room was almost pitch black, but Harry could see the outline of objects, and Ginny's gag lay on the ground between them.

"I chewed through it until it was loose and fell off," she explained, seeming to be struggling. She moved her arms around behind her, pulling and writhing, grunts and desperate sighs escaping her mouth. "You could try that too, but mine was put on badly and I have a feeling that—"

With one last groan Ginny yanked her arm and held her right hand up in the air, free of chains. "Ha, see that? Small hands. So it does pay to be dainty."

Harry tried to mumble and get her attention to the gag around his mouth. She nodded but didn't make a move to help him. "Yeah, in a minute," she whispered. "I'll just get this one off too." She yanked and wriggled her second arm out of the cuffs, quicker that time. Then she helped Harry, untying the material around his mouth. When it came off he moved his mouth around, testing it out. The gag had been tight and had cut into his cheeks, so when he spoke it ached.

"We have to find a way to get out of here. You're a good start, but I have to get out of these shackles..."

"Harry."

"...and then we can get out of this room..."

"But—"

"But we can't go anywhere unless I can get out, and my hands are way too big to be pulled out of the handcuffs..."

"Harry."

"Are there keys anywhere around here? If not we will have to pull the chain from the floor."

"Harry!" Ginny whispered loudly. "I'm already out of my cuffs!"

"Yes, but I'm not out of mine."

"So?"

Harry took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "Ginny, I don't want you to go out there by yourself." He was afraid she would be like this, so he was hoping she would be the scared little girl who'd need him by her side. He should never think that of Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm not a little girl and I'm not afraid. Well, not enough to be cowering in the corner, paralysed with fear. I can be strong - I am strong - so I can do this."

"What will you do exactly?"

Ginny hesitated for a moment. She hadn't really thought all that through. "I'll go out there, really quiet, and maybe take a few of them down before grabbing the cuff keys from wherever and letting you go. Then together we can run out of here."

"I don't like it."

"Too bad, I'm going."

"Ginny! Stay here!" he demanded.

"Keep your voice down!" she stage-whispered. "And you can't make me stay. Me leaving is better than us rotting here till they want to kill us, or eat us. I stay, we die. I leave... we might not."

"We might."

"I'm going now, Harry."

"How do you know the doors not locked?" It was his last, desperate attempts. "It probably is, so you better just stay here. I can think of another plan."

Ginny snuck over and put her hand on the doorknob, listening intently to the other side before turning. With a click it opened slightly. She smiled back to Harry, waved, and disappeared from his sight. He clamped his eyes shut and prayed to everyone that it wouldn't be for the last time.

Ron and Hermione discussed the same ideas over and over for ten minutes, always coming to the same conclusion and not getting anywhere. Finally Ron, frustrated and fraught, rushed out of the car and started walking for some of the old warehouses.

"Where are you going? Ron?"

Hermione ran out of the car and chased him down. He was only walking but he was moving fast, and Hermione had to grab onto his wrists and dig her heels into the dirt to stop him. "Ron, don't be stupid."

"I'm not. I'm saving my sister and my best friend. I won't let them die." He shrugged her off and continued his march across to the large, cold buildings. "So are you coming or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, is it going well so far? Are you enjoying it or are there things you don't like? I'm wondering if it's worth going on with this so if you could review that would be great.<strong>

**Thanks**


End file.
